Trouble Street
A bully of a deputy with a town under his thumb tries to frame Cheyenne and another innocent traveler of murder. Troublestreet-hotelquestions-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Kell rudely provokes Cheyenne while hiding the fact he's a deputy. Troublestreet-nolansmurder-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Kell kills Nolan after the storekeeper refuses to be part of his plans. Troublestreet-searchedatjail-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne is searched after he's falsely arrested. Troublestreet-jailwindowconvo-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Randall and Mary try to have a normal conversation through jail bars. Plot Only minutes after Cheyenne Bodie rides into Colton City, sits down at the café and orders a steak, a man named Kell starts bullying him. After Cheyenne pushes back, Kell pins on a deputy's badge and arrests him for assaulting a peace officer. Cheyenne shares a cell with a sick carpenter named Randall. who was also jailed for no good reason. He's worried about his daughter Mary having to fend for herself while he's locked up. When Kell threatens Cheyenne with hard labor on a chain gang, the tall drifter pulls money hidden inside his Bible for bail. Timid Marshal Bailey overrules Kell's objections and accepts the money. Angry but hog-tied, the deputy gives Cheyenne an hour to leave town. In the café, Cheyenne confronts hotel owner Miss Sharon about Kell's brutality. He learns she hired Kell to kick out the riffraff after drifters killed her father and brother. In her opinion, Marshal Bailey is too soft. Cheyenne stops at the local store to buy medicine for Randall. The storekeeper named Nolan applauds Bodie for standing up to the corrupt law. Kell and his crony Braden arrive mid-conversation to kick Bodie out of town for vagrancy, but Nolan hires Cheyenne on the spot to keep him in town. After Cheyenne leaves, Kell threatens Nolan with an ultimatum to turn the business over to him. Nolan refuses and Kell kills him. Newly released from jail, Randall finds Cheyenne at the hotel and shares this good news: Kell released him scott-free, gave him the key to Nolan's store and invited him to take any supplies he needs to continue his way west with Mary. The pair visit the darkened store only to find Nolan's body. Cheyenne sees it's a set up. Kell and Braden are outside waiting for them, forcing them to hide in the livery. When he gets a chance, Bodie sneaks into the hotel and professes his innocence to Sharon. She is starting to see that Kell is corrupt. After Cheyenne leaves, Marshal Bailey enters and tells Sharon he has evidence that Kell murdered Nolan and he's going to arrest him. Episode Notes * Tough guy actors Lee Van Cleef and James Coburn guest star. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * Nolan's chest exhales in the scene when Cheyenne and Randall find him "dead" in his store. Quotes "You'll find some interesting things in Bibles. You outta try opening one some time." :''- Cheyenne counsels Kell on reading the Good Book.'' "Any town that won't back up its law deserves what it gets." :''- Marshal Bailey laments the sad situation the town is in.'' "This is my town. It is run the way I want it to be." :''- Miss Sharon reinforces Kell's methods with her approval.'' __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:TV Episode Category:Famous Guest Star Category:Season Six